Driven by market evolution towards triple-play services, cable operators in emerging markets are seeking standardized and digital fiber-based solutions for economical and future proof access technologies. Much of the demand is driven by the need to provide higher bandwidth packet transport for Internet connectivity, video and voice services. DOCSIS is an international telecommunications standard that has evolved to permit addition of high-bandwidth data transfer to an existing cable TV (CATV) system utilizing Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and/or Quadrature phase-shift keying (QPSK) Radio Frequency (RF) modulation. It is employed by many cable television operators to provide Internet access over their existing hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) infrastructure. Traditionally, the DOCSIS system is a Point-to-Multipoint communications system, the corresponding standards defining Media Access Control (MAC)/Physical Layer (PHY) standards associated with providing high speed data over a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network and is not naturally applicable for digital fiber. However, Cisco® remote-PHY (R-PHY) technology bridges the gap, leveraging existing Internet Protocol (IP) technologies to deploy data over digital fiber, enabling two-way services over cable.